Window to the Soul
by Orihime-San
Summary: Lucario has always lived within the darkness doing as he was told to do, but what if one day he meets a girl that is far more than what meets the eye and is ordered to watch her. Just what will acure between the two and what will he do when others plan to kill her.
1. Chapter 1:Darkness

**Window to the Soul**

It was cold and silent, just walking through the metal corridor hall made me feel like an empty lifeless shell. I have no name, all I know is that I'm a Lucario an Aura Pokemon and a soldier that has no life or dream but to listen and perform ever order or command that is given to me by the heartless humans that have sold their soul to the devil and made me one of their own. Even though I was born to feel and sense the aura in many things I felt that being in this place with these heartless people has driven it right out of me. In this horrible place many experiments have been performed on both humans and pokemon against their will, but even though I think these things it will never atone for the actions I have preformed against these helpless people without a second hesitation. I will always be alone, I have given up a long time ago that someone will someday save me from the darkness and I don't expect to see anything but anger and fear directed to me through others eyes. That was because I never expected that there was more than what meets the eye, especially when that someone has always lived in complete darkness but can see you better than any one else can.


	2. Chapter 2:Monster, Prisoner or Both

Far away in the depths of the mountains, a facility known by no one of the civil world held such evil intentions that no one with a kind heart would ever want to bare witness to such monstrosity. No one has ever laid eyes upon it because it is hidden by a cloaking device and the security is out of this world that no one can go in or out. The people that run the facility have no heart; you're either a monster or a prisoner.

Just above the facility a helicopter was coming in for a landing, inside there are four occupants: three of them, Galactic Commander Saturn, Mars and Jupiter were all in a state of shock for they were never aware of the building in the mountains. But the other occupant, Cyrus, leader and founder of Team Galactic had a proud and sadistic smile upon his face while looking at his facility that contained the soon to be power that will help with his goal of creating a new world.

"Sir, what is this place I don't believe that there are any files of a Galactic home base in this particular area." Saturn could not help but look wary of this new development for being uniformed of this; he never liked being left in the dark.

Cyrus just looked at him and the other two with his most calmed face and then spoke in a serious tone with a hint of excitement. "It is called Star Lab, it is one of the first steps to reaching are goal in creating the new world and in it is the new generation of man kind and pokemon alike."

When first entering they were greeted by the sight of a short old man with glasses in the standard Team Galactic uniform with a lab coat and a Rotom pokemon by his side. "Cyrus, it brings Rotom and I great pleasure for you to join us on this lovely day, Your flight was not to long I hope."

Cyrus nodded his head in acknowledgment to his question. "The feeling is mutual Commander Pluto."

The other three were even more shocked by this new information. But even though Saturn and Jupiter had the good decency to hide it, Mars did not.

"COMMANDER!!!! What do you mean Commander! This guy is like a hundred years old! How come we were never informed that there was an old guy in our Galactic Commander group! That'.WRONG!!!"

Pluto narrowed his eyes at her. "Careful child I don't care if you are a Team Galactic Commander, show me disrespect and I will unleash my most deadly weapon upon you with no mercy."

This perked Jupiter's interest and gave her a thoughtful look. "And what, if you don't mind me asking is this deadly weapon of yours Commander Pluto."

"I would be more than happy to show my dear, come follow me." And with a sadistic smile across his face he led them through the metal corridor hall.

They soon came upon a heavily secured door at the end of the hall and while standing before it, the others could not help but feel a sense of dread omitting from the other side of the door.

Commander Pluto then looked to his pokemon."Rotom let him out" Rotom then merged with the door and then started opening the door. Ever so slowly the door opened to reveal a large room covered in darkness and then all of a sudden a pair of glowing blood red eyes revealed themselves through the blackness. Emerging from the shadows in front of the group was a Lucario bowing down to Pluto. The group could not figure out what was so special about this Lucario to be called a deadly weapon. That is until it lifted its head they got a closer look of its eyes, there was nothing, looking into the Lucario's eyes was like looking into an empty pit.

"What is it that you wish of me master?" He was speaking through telepathy; his voice was cold and emotionless.

Pluto nodded in approval. "I am about to show are guest the new project, I will explain your assignment when we get there, come."

While walking to there next destination they all started to hear a commotion when all of a sudden something crashed right through the wall in their pathway. What stood before them was not human nor pokemon; the top of its body was that of a man, but where his legs should be was replaced with the tail of a Seviper. It gazed upon all of them with his red reptilian eyes searching for his prey until they finally landed on Pluto.

"**YOU! You are the one that did thisss to me! You are the one that turned me into a MONSSSTER!!!"**

Pluto just calmly stared at him. "Hmpth, it doesn't make a difference of what you are now since were nothing before I brought you here." He gave it an arrogant smile that just seemed to fuel the creature's anger and bloodlust for the little old man.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!!!"** The creature launched himself towards Pluto baring his fangs fully intent on keeping its declaration. The others were ready to release their pokemon while Pluto remained impassive. "Lucario, **Eliminate**."

Following orders, Lucario charged forward with a Aura Sphere in his paw and before the creature could reach Pluto, Lucario thrust his attack into the creature resulting into a explosion and a horrific scream. When the dust finally cleared out of the hall the group could not believe what they saw; there was Lucario standing over the incinerated body of the once living creature that was about to claim their lives.

Cyrus smiled in an approving way. "I now see why he's called a deadly weapon Commander Pluto, he lives up to his tittle."

Taking his attention away from the rotting mass, Saturn directed it towards his leader and the fourth Commander. "Cyrus, Pluto what….was that a pokemon?"

Cyrus looked at his three Commanders and then back at Pluto giving him a signal to explain. "You see dear boy that was….you know I think it would be better if I showed you." With that Commander Pluto continued walking down the hall passing the smoking flesh. "Come Lucario."

Before following his master's command, Lucario took one last glance at the face of another life that he was ordered to take and he did without a secant hesitation. He just stood there burning the image into his memory with all the others that have lost their life by his hands. "Yes master." He continued down the metal hall disappearing in the shadows.


End file.
